1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle mirror structures, and more particularly to retractable mirror structure for vehicles. More specifically, the present invention pertains to vehicle mirror structures which are located on and outside the vehicle body for providing drivers with rearward views and can be moved between an operative position wherein the mirrors are projected sidewardly of the vehicle body and a retracted position wherein the mirrors are placed in positions close to the vehicle body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In Japanese utility model publication Hei 3-19485 discloses a vehicle retractable mirror structure which includes an arm member pivotable with respect to the vehicle body and a mirror supported by the arm member. A driving mechanism is provided for pivotably moving the arm member with respect to the vehicle body so that the arm member and the mirror are moved together between an operative position wherein the mirror projects sidewardly from the contour of the vehicle body and a retracted position wherein the mirror and the arm member are located close to the vehicle body.
In this known structure, the arm member is moved to the retracted position with the mirror in an orientation wherein the mirror is positioned with respect to the arm member in the operative position. In order to avoid possible interference with the vehicle body in the retracted position of the mirror structure under any possible orientation of the mirror with respect to the arm member, it has been necessary to maintain a certain clearance between the mirror structure and the vehicle body. Therefore, in this mirror structure, it is difficult to locate the mirror sufficiently close to the vehicle body in the retracted position.
In the Japanese utility model publication Hei 2-36764, there is disclosed a vehicle retractable mirror structure which includes a mirror pivotable on an arm member which is mounted fixedly on the vehicle body. A diving mechanism is provided for driving the mirror between an operative position and a retracted position. This structure is not satisfactory because the mirror cannot be retracted to a position sufficiently close to the vehicle body. A combination of the aforementioned two different types of mirror structures would not provide a satisfactory structure because there would be required to provide driving mechanisms for both the pivotable arm member and the pivotable mirror.